Maria Loves Carlito
by SandyCena
Summary: After her shortterm relationship with Santino, will Maria finally tell Carlito how she feels for him? have writersblock
1. I Need To Tell You Something

**Chapter 1- I Need To Tell You Something**

After her short-term relationship with Santino, will Maria finally tell Carlito how she feels for him?

"Thank you for wonderful New Years party I had fun,"

"My pleasure I wanted to tell you something,"

"Go ahead baby tell me,"

"Ah there is my Maria what you two talking about,"

"Nothing I see you,"

"What's wrong Maria," Carlos said aka Carlito.

"Nothing I need my makeup redone that's all,"

Maria want into the dressing room and her best friend Candice was coming back that night and they was talking.

"Hey girl,"

"Hey Candice I need your help,"

"Sure go for it,"

"I want to tell Carlos I really like him but I still didn't break it off yet with Santino,"

"You have to tell him Maria you can't have Carlos on one night and have San…"

"Candice you needed in garments,"

"Thank you I'll be there soon,"

"I don't know how to tell him,"

"Just be yourself and tell him,"

"Alright,"

"See ya,"

Maria was getting ready to into the dinning area she check herself one more time and she left out when she ran into Carlos.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"That um you had something on your shirt,"

"Come on Ria there is more,"

"After the show can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Okay see ya,"

"What was that all about baby," Eve said walking over

"Nothing she just told me I had something on my shirt,"

"Okay,"

"I need to go see you later,"

"Whatever,"

Meanwhile Maria want to another part of the arena and she was crying she wanted to Carlos how much she love him and how she love spending New Eve and Day with him in her hometown.

"Maria,"

"Go away,"

"Hey it's me your buddy John,"

"John what you doing here,"

"Just wanted to say hey to everyone,"

"I need your help,"

"I try what it is,"

"I am in love with Carlos we spend New Eve and Day together since he got snowed in stuff so we hang out at my house one thing lead to another and we kiss on New Eve that's all but it been strange every since thing,"

"Whoa you kiss him I thought you were going with Santino,"

"We had a bad fight and we made up and stuff but I don't love him no more John,"

"Will I am going to tell you something but I don't want you get mad at me but I think you should stay with Santino but if your heart isn't feeling him than dump him,"

"I love him more as a friend than a boyfriend Carlos makes me laugh a lot and I like him a lot,"

"You know he still with Eve,"

"Yes I know they not getting along will either,"

"Only thing to say follow your heart,"

"You are right,"

"I hope you do the right thing Ria I don't want to see you cry,"

"Thanks Johnny I don't know why it never works out between us,"

"I don't know but um yeah make the right move for you,"

"Thank you I have to go now see you soon,"

As John and Maria hug she want into dress room and fix her makeup and getting ready to go out to the ring for their six person match and after their lose Santino slap Maria which it wasn't in the script and Carlos got mad at him and they started fighting for real and the crowed thought it was part of the storyline and when they got to the back Maria got mad and told him it is over and Eve ran over towards.

"What hell you doing fighting your tag team ..."

"He is nothing to me no more it was the worst mistake I could did,"

"You okay Santino,"

"What you fucking him!"

"I sure hell not getting none from you!"

"Alright everyone break it up,"

"No she want there will guess what baby it is over!"

"Fine with me I didn't want to be with your boring ass no more anyway,"

Carlos said walk over towards Maria and she pull away.

"You alright,"

"Leave me alone right now Carlos,"

"Maria,"

"Leave me alone alright!"

"Oh okay, okay I'll leave you alone,"

Candice walkover towards her best friend and she gave her a hug and John check on her and all the ladies check on her and she knew now or never she had to tell him.

"Carlos can I stay with you tonight,"

"Yeah sure,"'

Than she got her things and want back to the hotel with Carlos and Eve move her things out of the room and she bump her and the two ladies started fighting and Carlos and Randy had to break up and they had to keep it a secret so they don't get in trouble with the road managers and Maria and Carlos want into their room and talk.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"About Monday night I didn't mean to kiss you like that or what we did,"

"We didn't do anything wrong,"

"We didn't have sex,"

"No ma I didn't even touch you I wanted to but I couldn't,"

"Carlos I like you a lot and I want to be more than a friend to you,"

"You want to date me,"

"Yes I want to date you if that's okay,"

"About time you see me as a good guy I would never hit you like that you got a little mark on your face,"

"It will be gone by next week,"

"I hope you are right I don't want any marks on my beautiful girlfriend,'

"Oh Carlos stop,"

"I don't want to stop,"

Carlos whisper something in Spanish in Maria's ears and she started giggling and he walk her over toward the bed and he still speaking to her in Spanish and she put one finger over his mouth.

"Say what you saying to me in English,"

"I said Maria you are so sexy and beautiful and I love you very much and I would do anything to have you right my cock is getting so hard for you baby I want you right here right now on this bed in this room make love to me Maria let me feel you up with my love come on baby,"

"That's hot,"

"You are hot,"

"What else baby,"

"Sexy your lips are beautiful,"

Than they kiss and Carlos took off Maria's clothes and undress her and they made love the next morning they kiss each other some more and they didn't say a word what they did last nice but they know it was special and Carlos called Eve and tell her that to move her stuff out of his place leave the key also and he giving her until that Friday when they are wrestling in Jacksonville.

"There that's done,"

"Where you going to stay,"

"With you,"

"But Candice is staying there with me,"

"Why,"

"Her place is getting remodel,"

"So I'll stay in your room,"

"Alright,"

"Can we do what did last night?"

"Sure,"

"Hide that,"

"Hide what,"

"The hickey I gave you,"

"Oh okay,"

Than Carlos and Maria left to go to the airport and they to her house she show Carlos the room he will be staying at and they started making out on the bed and again they made love and afterwards they change their clothes and want over her parents house and after they had dinner they want back home and Candice was there watching TV.

"Hey guys what's up,"

"Hey girl when you came in,"

"Oh about hour go what you two been doing,"

"Want to see my parents and had dinner over there here I brought you a doggy bag I know how you love my mom Greek cooking,"

"Thanks I'll heat it up after this show goes off it is great to hang out here thank you Maria,"

"No problem,"

"Come on ma let's go in your room,"

"See you later you two try not to make too much noise,"

"Whatever,"


	2. The Next Morning

**Chapter 2-** **The Next Morning **

The alarm clock want off and Maria was in the bed alone no Carlos no Santino just her she sat up in the bed and look at the clock and she trying to figure out what was going on was she really with Carlos she look in her guest room no Candice it was all dream she want downstairs and make herself some coffee even though she just broke up with Phil she still wanted a boyfriend she had a dream about Carlos ever since his storyline had him pair up with Santino.

"Hey what's up?"

"It happen again,"

"You had that dream you came out to Raw naked,"

"No the dream about Carlos man we dated before but I don't want to date him again although we remain friends but I am in love with Santino,"

"Maybe you are not maybe you think you are in love with him you just got to tell him how you feel,"

"Can you help me when you come back?"

"Oh you didn't here the great news they moving me to Smackdown,"

"Why,"

"Who knows why they think I would do better on there I guess I have to rebuild my fan base again,"

"Will you the only one that knows I like Carlos again man why did I break it off with Phil,"

"That sweetie only you can answer just goes for it be yourself,"

"Oh my god you sayed the same thing in my dream,"

"Will it is true,"

"That's what I am so scare of do I really want him or is it a rebound thing want to get back with something you already had,"

"Girl if I was a love expert I would not be in wrestling I can't tell you what to do go with your gut feeling and do the right thing that is good for you okay sweetie,"

"Oh okay thank you so much and that you for the kind words about doing Playboy,"

"No problem so you had fun doing it,"

"Yeah my dad already telling his friends and my brother so yeah going to have a lot of people see me naked,"

Later that night Maria want down to the arena and she try to stay out of the way from Carlos as much she can and she got the script for the night and she couldn't believe what they going to be doing.

"Hey Maria,"

"Hi, hi Carlos how is you,"

"Good how was your birthday party,"

"It was great wish um I need to go,"

"RIA don't worry I won't eat onions tonight,"

"I'll talk to you later,"

Maria wants to the locker room, she was pacing around the room and Alexis aka Mickie James walks in, and she wanted to see what was wrong with Maria.

"Maria what's wrong,"

"It happen again,"

"What the dream of you doing the kiss cam naked,"

"No, no not that the dream of me and Carlos,"

"Maria you dated him back in OVW you never act like this why you so nervous now to date him,"

"Its different now we are older we change and I feel I can't go back to something I don't know Lexie I just want…" 

"You got to tell him you want to restart you all relationship and get rid of Santino,"

"I did break it off with him I don't know need to be by myself get to know myself you know,"

"Listen you still can find yourself and be in love,"

"The reason I haven't got back with him because the hurt from the past still there I don't know I would like to try again,"

"You have to have fun tonight,"

"Yeah I am I am I am going to go out there and have so much fun like I always do,"

"That's what you do,"

"Yeah,"

The show started and Maria was getting ready to do the kiss cam and Maria was on the ramp and she was looking at the crowed and she got these two men kiss and than little boy kiss his mommy and Maria was on the kiss cam and than Carlito music hit and he came out with a cocky smile and he had a mic in his hand.

"Maria I know you dating Santino but he isn't cool like me and um I want to kiss you,"

"You want to kiss me why,"

"Will because of this,"

Maria's Playboy cover came down from the ceiling and the men want nuts when they seen her and she smile and little bit of tears coming out of her eyes.

"Now that's not only cool that's hot also so Maria may I kiss you,"

"SURE," she said in her high pitch voice.

Carlito walk over towards Maria and behind down and kiss her and everyone want crazy and Santino came out there and tap Carlito on the shoulder and Carlito turn towards him and he smile and walk away Santino got on the mic.

"How dare you put your hand on my beautiful Maria you don't touch her she is mind!"

"You know something Santino I am sick and tired of you Carlito is my old friend and I like him more than you he is cool and he is better than you too,"

"Maria you can be serious you are in that afro wearing apple spiting fool,"

"Who you calling fool,"

"You,"

"Alright we see who is the fool tonight Maria and I against you and a diva your choice,"

"You are on and watch Maria come running back to me,"

"Its over with Santino I am not going to put up with your crap,"

Than Maria kiss Carlito again and they left for the back and Maria broke way from Carlos and she ran into the ladies dressing room and she had to throw up,

"What's wrong Maria?"

"Nothing I was so nervous I was feeling sick to my stomach,"

"Hey you want me take it easy on you," Beth said

"No I am fine now wow Carlos still a good kisser,"

"Will duha I could of told you that,"

"What you doing kissing him,"

"I'm dating him," Eve said

"You mean was,"

"No we are back together now,"

"Oh when you two get back together,"

"Yesterday oh Maria stop acting dumb you was there,"

"When you two was dancing with each other,"

"Yes,"

"Oh yeah okay,"

Than it was time for her match and Maria was warming up and Carlos came behind and he was checking her out from behind.

"Now that's cool are you feeling okay?"

"I am fine why,"

"Just asking so what did Eve tell you that you in the hallway warming up,"

"You two got back together,"

"Yeah right she got that twisted,"

"We are not together anymore she knows that she playing minds games I am so glad she is going to Smackdown now,"

"Oh okay cool,"

"Ria stop being nervous around me you know you still love me even when you was with Phil you still wanted me,"

"I don't know what you talking about Carlos but whatever I needed time to myself,"

"You know that kiss was hot and real,"

"No we are great pretenders that's all,"

"Maria there you are,"

"Hey Ash what's up,"

"The stage hand was looking for you I am guessing Vince wanted to see you,"

"Alright thank you,"

"See you two around later," Ashley, said leaving. 

"You are special to me,"

"I am,"

"Yeah you are my boo and I want us to get back together again I am older now and I know what I want in life and I want you to be in it,"

"You're serious Carlos because I don't want you to be just using me,"

"No I am not going to do that at all,"

"I would love to be back with you but you got to tell Eve it is over first before we get together I do not want be in a fight with her,"

"I know I will come let's get ready to wrestle,"

"Yes,"

Than it was time of the match and Maria want down to the ring and everyone was cheering for her and Santino came out with the woman's champion Beth Phoenix girls wrestle each other and the guys wrestle each other and it was good match Maria and Carlito had the upper hand until Santino got chair and it hit Carlito and the ref seen it and DQ Santino and Beth and she did her move on Maria and Santino spit on her and left out of the ring. After their match and Carlito help up Maria and they was face to face and she hug him and kiss him one more time and than when they got to the back she want to talk to Vince McMahon.

"Mr. McMahon you wanted to see me,"

"Ah yes come on in so um are thrill with the new storyline,"

"Yes I am,"

"Great after Wrestlemaina we are going to turn you to heel I know you like to play the fun girl will we want to see you play as a bad girl and you Carlos going to start a group his brother coming up soon also he going to be part of it,"

"Okay,"

"Alright ready for your title shot at Wrestlemaina,"

"You serious I am getting a title shot at Wrestlemaina?"

"Yes we feel that you are ready to do this,"

"Thank you Mr. McMahon,"

"You are welcome," He said smiling.

After her talk with Vince Maria want back to the woman dressing room and Eve and Melina was talking in Spanish and Maria walk in there and change her clothes and Eve walk over towards her.

"I guess you heard the great news,"

"What,"

"Carlos dump me,"

"So sorry,"

"Yeah right bitch you knew he was going to do that,"

"Listen I am not a bitch alright you don't know what he told me,"

"No one should trust you,"

"Whatever,"

"Melina and Eve you're are up next,"

"Come on chica lets show them how a woman wrestle,"

"Whatever,"

Maria got dress and she left out dressing she had to do a spot that she is leaving and she asking for a ride back to the hotel and she seen Carlito talking to Cody and she walk over to the young men.

"We both second generations and we are young we can be the greatness tag team what do you say,"

"I don't know if I should trust you but since Maria is trusting I guess I'll trust you too,"

"Alright you see her pictures wow she is hot in them,"

"Yeah check out this picture," Carlito said showing Cody

"Hi Cody hi Carlito I am about to leave can I bum a ride with one of you I came with Santino and I don't be with him,"

"Yeah sure you can," Cody said

"Thanks,"

"Hey Maria where you going," Santino said

"Listen Santino it is over between us after you spit on me and had that woman beat me up I am leaving you and it is over I am sorry,"

"You leaving me for who Larry or Curly,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You ask Larry and Curly to take you to the hotel so which one you are sleeping with,"

"None why I want to sleep with two of the Three Stooges,"

"Hey Maria lets go," Santino said

"No I am not leaving with you I am going with Carlito and Cody,"

"Just like that you will be nothing with out me,"

"I was doing great with out and I don't need your help I put you over not the other way round lets go gentlemen,"

"Now that's cool," Carlito said leaving with Maria on his arm.

"Great what do you want," Santino said to Ron Simmons.

Ron looks around, he started laughing, he smile at Santino, and he said "Dam!" and walk away it want to commercial.

"And cut that was great job,"

"Santino can you come here for second,"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I want to think for being my friend and um I want to see other people,"

"That's find um I was going to tell you the same thing I don't think it is working out at all,"

"I feel the same but we still can be friends right,"

"Yes we can,"

"Good I'll see you later,"

"Yeah,"

Maria walks over toward Carlos and smile at.

"You and garlic breathe still together,"

"Nope we both agree to break it off,"

"That's great want to go out for dinner tonight,"

"Sure let's go,"

"Cool,"

Than Carlos and Maria left and they want to Denny's and they talking and having fun and they got back to the hotel and Carlos was a gentleman and walk her to her room and they look at each other.

"Will here we are,"

"Yes um I had a great time I forgot how funny you are,"

"Yes I forgot how you are too Ash might be sleep so I would had ask you to come in,"

"That's okay I got early flight home so I will see you in Orlando,"

"Yeah I am going to be so busy promoting my Playboy spread and Wrestlemaina I see one day next week,"

"That's cool,"

"See ya," Maria said turning around and opening the door when Carlos grab her arm and gave her the most passionate kiss and they fall into the room and Ashley wasn't in there and they fall onto the bed.

"I love you Maria god I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"I want you,"

"I want you too,"

"Te quiero te quiero mucho," (I love you very much)

"Te quiero mucho," Maria said (I love you very much)

"Eres un ángel," Carlos said taking off his shirt and taking off his pants. (You're an angel)

"Carlos you think we should go there,"

"Think we moving too fast,"

"Yes I do I am not ready yet,"

"Alright but that was fun making out I see you in the morning than Te quiero,"

"Si Te quiero," Maria said kissing Carlos on the lips. "See you in the morning at breakfast," (Yes, I love you)

"You bet,"

Maria smile and she was jumping up and down and she can't believe that she is back with Carlos and she change her clothes and smiling from ear to ear and she want to sleep with a big smile on her face and she called her sister to tell her she was happy for her and the next morning at breakfast Maria and Carlos was talking.

"Here we are our favorite place,"

"Yeah,"

They walk in and the waiter asked them where do they want to seat and Carlos turns to Maria and told her to pick.

"Um let's sit in a booth,"

"Cool I was going to say the same thing,"

Than they want to their table and talk about the weather what she going to wear at Wrestlemaina they order and still talking about what they want to do and some of the guys and girls from their workplace came in there and sat with them and talking .

"Anything happen last night," Randy asked.

"God Randy that's all you think about,"

"No you smiling all over the place that's all,"

"Sorry for smiling,"

"Don't paid him no mind he haven't got none," Paul London said

"Why you here,"

"I am with Ashley,"

"What you two did last night I thought you be in the room when I got there,"

"I stayed with Pauly I just thought you needed the room to yourself,"

"Oh okay,"

"So you two are dating again," Brain said

"Yeap we are,"

"What you surprise,"

"Yeah little so how that kiss last night was real,"

"Yeah it was,"

"Alexis and Kenny over here,"

"Hey guys what's up,"

"Carlos and Maria are together again,"

"Cool,"

"Way to go Maria I knew you would be dating him again,"

"Yes this time I think it is going to last,"

"You hope,"

"KENNY!"

"What sometime it don't,"

"It will,"

"Hey look at Cena and his woman they broke up and got back together again," 

"Yeah and they getting married,"

"I feel so sorry for him have to hide it like that,"

"Yeah but he is kiss Vince's ass,"

"I am glad I am in a tag team I can't see myself doing that either,"

"Yeah I know,"

"I gotta go my plane leaves soon and I got to bring something home for Sam I kind of screw up last time I was home,"

"What did you do?"

"I told her no I wasn't going to give into her cravens,"

"She didn't speak to me the last three weeks,"

"Wow that's a world's recorded for a woman not to speak to I think I'll shut up,"

"Good answer Ken,"

"Speaking of Ken anyone knows if he is okay,"

"Same thing happen to him that he did with Cena,"

"Oh wow,"

"So he is out,"

"See ya in next week,"

"Yeap,"

"See ya Randy,"

Than they all left to go to the airport and it was time for Carlos to go, his plane was boarding and he gave Maria a big hug.

"I see you when you get down there I am going to miss you,"

"I going to miss you too,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Okay one more kiss and I have to go,"

"One more," 

Than they started kissing and then Carlos on the plane and Maria want over to her area to catch her plane and she got a text message from him and she text him back.


End file.
